Light strings are widely used during the winter season and during holidays. Wired light strings often adorn holiday trees indoors, and trees and houses outdoors. Such holiday light strings promote a festive atmosphere and bring good cheer to neighborhoods. Light strings often receive power from a wired source, such as an electrical outlet. Each lighting element of a light string must be connected to the power source via one or more wires. The light string therefore typically consists of light elements such as light bulbs or LEDS and wire elements. In some embodiments the lighting elements are wired in a serial fashion. In some embodiments the lighting elements are wired in a parallel fashion. Some light strings use various serial/parallel combinations to distribute operating power to each lighting element.